Unknown
by Keiko92510
Summary: Jeff, better known as Jeff the Killer is one who enjoys making others suffer. In his recent year bored with random victims he takes advantage of girls feelings and hurts them. His next victim seems to be a new challenge, but she seems familiar. He only knows her name is Jane and shes very stingy towards him. Jeff the Killer x Jane The Killer Warning Rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"No! Please! I-I trusted you! Why?!" her pitiful voice made me laugh. "Trust me?" I laughed once more, "You just relieved your emotions on top of me and believed I was there for you. Silly you….but, look I will make this easy on you and end this session now." A last laugh escaped my lips as I lit the match and threw it down as I walked away. A boom was heard as I looked back a my master piece, sigh. I did ask her if she preferred someone to kill her with a knife or a big explosion when we first met. She chose the burning sensation. Well. Whatever, not my fault she chose not to be fun and let me draw on her body with my favorite buddy, Mr. Jeffii. I prefer to be unique and spell it J-E-F-F-I-I because the fun way is always the better way.

On the walk home I had a weird suspicion someone was watching me. Ooh maybe her dead ghost! I waved into the distance just in case smiling and continued walking. Just then I caught a glimpse of a ghostly pale girl, she had beautiful coal black hair. I want her, she will be my next victim. Well, I am on a roll today! Good job Jeff! I walked faster as if I worried and had to get home and bumped into her. "Ay! Watch out!" she turned around and scowled at me. "S-sorry…" I replied staring at her. She had coal black eyes and black lips. She was wearing a white tank top and a black skirt with black converse, perfect. She seemed easy prey. "Let me help you up." I offered my hand, but she pushed it away with the same scowl. So she's feisty. I like it, but I misread her. She must have a bad past and not like people. This must mean one thing, she is harder nut to crack… interesting. She's still mine and will be forced to be mine no matter what. I simply will have a harder time unwrapping this one, "Don't touch me. I do not need help from you." Okay now I was a bit irritated. What the heck? What a stubborn girl. I looked at her irritated, " Sorry, if it makes you feel better I will give you my number in case I damaged any of your cough UNIMPORTANT cough property in your pretty little hand bag." I handed her my card, "Happy now? Great." I started walking away as she stared at me. "WAIT!" she yelled, ooh did I crack a part of that cute shell? "You forgot my card. Sorry" She smiled and walked away with her scowl. I took the card and looked at it. It was mine. Hm. She's such a brat. I felt a bit of anger, but calmed myself and smiled and just walked back to my apartment.

I sat on my small black leather loveseat. Sitting examining my furniture, but I was thinking of my elegant scenery of my living room like usual. That girl was still on my mind. Do I know her? She seemed so vaguely familiar. It irritated me. "….Maybe…no…Or was it…no." No matter what I did I could not put my finger on it. Childhood friend? Did I date her while I was still just freshman in high school? High school…it brings back so many bad memories. I am twenty three now so I do not really relish or harbor my past. I look ahead, I look into the future. Society will pay for my pain. Isn't that what we are taught? Well, whatever, not like I care so much for society. I turned on the news. "Big story tonight, just in from the authorities, it seems the serial killer is at its work once again. Not being caught in the past, his trail has opened again on the anniversary of their last death on May 2nd. The cops are asking women to be espescially safe, they believe he is not targeting the male gender and will strike again on-" I shut off the TV. Rebecca Saunders is so annoying; I got up and headed to the bathroom and washed up. I wiped the mirror and looked the mirror. I looked and scars that give me the forever lasting smile which reminds me why I do what I do. I still feel the pain. The memory haunts me every living moment. "Stop! AGH! IT BURNS—"just then I received a knock on the door. A visitor? I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey bro." I said casually. He stared at me. I think he is a mute. He signaled 'Why are you naked?' I simply shrugged and let him in. "Crashing here again?" I smirked, he simply signed, 'I live here you idiot, just forgot my key. Go get dressed. Now.' I went to my room as he sat on the sofa, "Pushy." I dressed in my white hoodie and stretchy black pajama pants. As usual when I walk back to the living room he's just sitting on the couch in his casual black suit and red tie. This dude seriously is strange, I call him Slender Man. It's obvious why, he's a slender man. How stupid could you be for not knowing that? Whatever, for short I call him Slendy. Cute, I know. Shut up_, I am straight_. I just don't date, often. I prefer being single. Dating is more of a game anyway. When I was mortal, girls did not like me. With one exception, a new girl. I made her dreams come true… at least that's what I remember. I don't really care about the girls, so often my past slips away and all my hatred stays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter… But I have been busy, Thank you so much for your support. ^-^ **

The sun was hidden by the gray clouds and everyone was in a gloomy mood. Wow! What a beautiful day! OOO, lucky me there is the black eyed beauty—uh… I mean the black-eyed beauty—victim ! Ugh. I meant victim. I jogged over to her, I noticed she was wearing a white tank top with skinny jeans. I never noticed how nice her brea—"Can I help you?" she said abruptly. I blushed. What is wrong with me? "U-uhm." I stuttered. She put her hand on my shoulder, "My eyes are up here! Pervert!" crap I was looking directly at them. Damn hormones. "I was looking at your shoes. They are really nice, I was gonna ask where you got them." Her expression softened, "Oh. God, I am so sorry. I judge people too quickly. Uh, I think I got these at the shop on the corner. Arkensaw's Shoppe I believe its called." Arkensaw….why does that sound familiar? "Oh cool." I replied. She smirked and I felt something jump, "How bout' I take you." She grabbed my hand and I blushed. God I've never felt like this. What the hell is she? Nothing human. Humans disgust me, but she makes me feel—Ew! NO! Get a hold of yourself!

This shop smells like old lady. Jane let go of my hand, finally her hand sweats. Ew lady, that's nasty. "Hey, while were here, lets try on some stuff." She smiled. "E-eh. O-Okay..." I smiled. We raided the store trying on endless outfits and shoes. It was kinda fun—b-but nothing serious. We also didn't buy anything. Wow, rude Janey. Oh yeah, her name is Jane. Dunno, if she told me that last time, but I asked anyways. She looked annoyed. Whatever, its just your name. "Jeff lets go." She yelled over to me. "On a date?" I smirked. There is that adorable Im-going-to-punch-you-in-the-face glare, "Fine. If it will shut you up." She handed me her number and address, "Eight sharp, do not be late, we are going bowling. You figure out the rest." I stared at her wide eyed…Did she just say yes? T-that was easy. "Uh..Okay. See ya' later Jane…" Is all I could say in this state of shock.

I unlocked the door slowly and took a shower. The chilling water relaxed me. She was not human. She had a chilling aura. Who is she? She is stunning, kind, sarcastic, feisty. She was perfect for me. "Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled in the bathroom and quickly put my hand over my mouth. Remember who you are! A victorious killer! Best in the business! Okay maybe slendy was a bit better. Whatever its not proven, yet! You still don't know everything about that slender dude.

Well, here you are. In your nicest white hoddie, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Knocked not once, not twice, but three freaking times! Where is your date? This is completely unacceptable! Jeff knock again. Before I could knock again she walked out in an black shirt with gray skinny jeans, and black all-stars. She also had the cutest skull pin in her hair. My heart leaped, "Sorry, I was running late." I looked at her once more. "Don't worry about it is all I could say.

**Chapter 3 will be their first date. But trust me this isn't a happy story, this is only the beginning! Thank you once again. I will try to update asap! R&R please! I love you!**


	3. AN

Hello fellow readers! I am sorry I haven't been updating, I have no time! I have to complete a stupid online course before this school semester starts and it's been hard to write. Please do t expect any updates soon. I apologize. I may have to discontinue this, but for now it will just be like a long pause. Thank you.


End file.
